Surprise, Surprise!
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: The Order Children are Coming out of Hiding...with a new addition they seem to be more adamant about not being hidden. It goes down hill though when the baby and the secret weapons of the Order are held prisoner my Voldemort!
1. Chapter 1

_Not sure if you all will like this so I'll will post the first two chapters. It may be taken down and revamped._

_Summary: The Order Children are Coming out of Hiding...with a new addition tehy seem to be more adament about not being hidden. It goes down hill though when the baby and the secret weapons of the Order are held prisoner my Voldemort!  
_

minerva's-kitten

* * *

**Surprise Surprise!!**

**Chapter 1: McGonagall is Strange**

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man," the young boy read as his siblings sat round him.

They had been placed in a room on the top most floor of Grimmuald Place while their parents were at an Order meeting.

"Yawn, yawn, yawn as wide as can be because Camp's voice makes me sleepy," his sister teased. Her twin laughed as they both stood and unlocked the door.

"Caty, Ian come back here! Where do you think you're going!?" the elder sister hissed.

"We are going to get some answers and cause trouble. Five galleons say we can get the Weasley and Potter children in trouble with Miss Molly," the boy grinned.

"You're on…but it's your heads if you get caught I'm supposed to be in charge," the boy stated closing his book.

"Whatever," the twins said rolling their eyes as they transformed into two kittens and raced out of the room.

The other three followed and stopped at the stairs as they looked down on the teenagers trying to listen in on the order meeting.

* * *

"I can't hear anything," Ron complained.

"Someone must be standing on it or something," Fred stated.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Hermione shook her head.

"Lighten up will ya?" George snapped.

"I'm going to my room," Hermione said annoyed as she stepped back and the loudest yowling you ever heard made the teens jump in fright.

Under Hermione's foot laid the prettiest little black kitten anyone had ever seen. It was howling as though it was knocking on death's door and the grey kitten by it was hopping around hissing and swiping it's claws at all the children.

George heard footsteps and quickly pulled up the extendable ears just as Minerva and Molly rushed through the kitchen door.

"What on earth is going on!?" Molly snapped looking at the children that were jumping around on the landing.

"This cat is insane!"

"Hermione's killed the other."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Bloody Hell!" were just some of the responses given.

"What kittens?" Molly asked.

"These!" the twins shouted as the caught the two kittens and held them up.

Minerva gasped and raced up the stairs snatching the kittens from the boys and throwing them a glare that would have surely killed them if looks could in fact kill.

"Oh my poor babies. Did the mean teenagers hurt you? Shush, shush now mama will make it better come on," Minerva cooed softly as she headed back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Honestly don't you have anything better to do than badger baby animals?" Molly huffed in annoyance and followed the professor.

"Okay that was odd to say the least," Harry stated.

"I think McGonagall's finally lost it. Why else would she call herself their mother," Ron blinked.

"She is a cat animagus. Maybe she has an attachment to the animal?" Ginny suggested.

It was then they heard giggling from over head. The group looked up and saw three children pull away from the banister and into the dark.

"You see that?" Harry asked.

The others nodded and followed him as they ran up the stairs. They reached the fourth floor landing and found all the doors locked but one. Inside were two full size beds and a small child's size cot. A few toys and books were strewn here and there.

"Okay something is definitely going on here. What's with all this little kids' stuff?" Ron asked looking around.

"I don't know…you think they belong to someone downstairs?" Hermione suggested as she picked up a book titled _Mr. Brown can Moo, can You?_

"This is a muggle book," she stated.

"Well they obviously aren't here…and that bat is creeping me out. We better go," Harry suggested as they faintly heard Molly call for dinner.

"Yeah maybe we'll see 'em later," Fred nodded.

As soon as the door shut the bat flew onto the smallest bad and transformed into the youngest sister.

"Too close brudder," she said shaking her head.

"Too close is right Sheena," the boy stated as he and the other girl materialized from nowhere.

"I suggest next time we leave the cats to the lions," the elder girl said snobbishly.

"I most certainly agree…but dang it I owe them five galleons now," the boy groaned kicked his bed and then swearing loudly as he cradled his sore foot. The two girls laughed at his predicament.

* * *

"I can't believe Hermione stepped on her. Is she all right?" Molly asked after dinner. She, Minerva, Albus, Remus, Alastor, and Sirius were having coffee in the kitchen.

Minerva was holding the black kitten as one would a baby as she rocked it gently and petted it softly. The grey kitten was perched on Albus' shoulder playing with his flowing white hair as though it were string.

"She'll be fine. It's just her paw," Albus stated, "I suspect the two were trying to get by unnoticed and Hermione accidentally back up on her."

"All the same Albus I want to take her to the doctor," Minerva stated, "I think she has a fever."

"From getting stepped on?" Sirius asked.

"No they've both been fighting a cold for a few days now," Albus sighed as he took the grey kitten off his shoulder. "He feels rather warm as well."

"You want me to tuck the others in and you can take them before it gets too late?" Molly suggested.

"That would be a great help thank you Molly," Minerva nodded as she took both kittens in her arms and flooed to St. Mungo's.

"You know they'll think she's crazy if she calls herself mama in front of the kids again," Remus stated.

"Seeing the twins dangling her babies over the stairs I don't think she cared a bit," Alastor stated as the two left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ghosts or Not**

As it turned out the kittens had Dragon Pox and were confined to quarters. For two weeks the fourth floor room was completely free of the toys, books, and child's bed. Minerva too was mysteriously gone from the meetings.

The few who knew the secret she carried did not see anything out of the ordinary and the ones that knew better than to ask said nothing.

The children's curiosity though was getting the better of them and the day Minerva finally entered the home they all decided to hide on the fourth floor and see what happened.

"Do you honestly think she'd bring them again after I stepped on one?" Hermione whispered. She, Harry, and Ron were under the invisibility cloak by the door of the room. Fred, George, and Ginny were down the hall hiding in the darker areas.

"How should I know…shush I hear footsteps," Harry hissed.

Indeed there were footsteps coming up the stairs but the person who rounded the corner had not been Minerva McGonagall but Sirius Black.

"Here we go home sweet home away from home," Sirius smiled as the black kitten hissed.

"Look sweetie I know you guys hate being cooped up but you just can't play around with Harry and the others here. They may not keep the secret," Sirius sighed as he entered the bedroom.

The trio gave a signal to the others and slipped in before the door shut. They crouched low and watched.

"Eventually mummy and daddy won't have to hide you and you can be like everybody else," Sirius explained setting the nursery bag on the ground as well as the two kittens and bat.

"The kittens narrowed their eyes and seemed to be sniffing the air.

"What?" Sirius asked.

The black kitten stomped her front right paw three times.

"Oh…well don't worry it won't last too long. By the way you wouldn't happen to know who will win the Quidditch World Cup this year. You see I have a bet with Remus," Sirius began as the kittens mowed and made him silence.

The two cats put their heads together and seemed to converse before turning back to Sirius and the black one meowed something.

"You've got to be kidding," Sirius blinked.

The cat shook her head that she wasn't.

"Dang it…maybe I can get out of the bet," Sirius said as he hurried out of the room leaving the door open.

When they were sure he was gone the trio took off the cloak and called the others in.

"This is it? Two cats and a bat?" George asked. He and Fred walked over to the bag and started looking in it.

"That's a violation of privacy!" Hermione hissed.

"Yeah but look at what's in here!" Fred stated as he pulled out stuffed animals, clothes, children's books, and books on witchcraft.

"That's the transfiguration book we are supposed to have this year!" Hermione exclaimed taking it and pouring over it. "This has McGonagall's hand writing all over it!"

"This potions book has Snape's," George stated.

"My god you people are the rudest I have ever seen!" a squeaky voice snapped.

"Drop the cats' books this instant and leave!" a slightly deeper voice growled.

"What?" Ron asked paling.

"For Gryffindors you lot are idiots! We said go away!!" the squeaky voice shrilled as the books were snatched from the students' hands.

The others watched in fear as the books were placed on the ground and the tow kittens pounced on them pushing them under the bed. The teenagers ran out of the room as it slammed behind them and locked.

"Now that was funny," the twins laughed coming out from under the bed with their books.

"Can't let you two always have all the fun," the boy smirked.

"You know doing that I bet mum and dad will have a lot of explaining to do," the elder girl stated.

"So what else is new? Honestly that cannot expect us to willingly stay locked away for all eternity. I don't care if Voldemort would love to have us dead. I can take any torture just like mama!" the middle child stated proudly.

"You may just get to find out if things keep up," the elder boy stated.

"Bring it," the twins said deadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oh Boy**

Minerva sat in her office with her hand to her head as she stared at the school letters she had yet to send.

"Might as well tell him and get it over with you know," her middle child stated.

"Somehow I knew you two would know," Minerva said with a wry smile. She looked at the twins fondly as they walked up to her desk and gather the letters.

"We know it all," the boy smirked.

"Always have and always will," the girls laughed.

"You two are utterly impossible. Why do I love you?" Minerva sighed slumping tiredly into her chair.

"Because we are adorable."

"And we were kind enough to give you only an hour of pain when you were in labor with us unlike the others." The two stated as they left the woman's office headed to the owlary.

Minerva sighed placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"I love all my children dearly but I would love for you to be more like those two," she said before standing and heading to find her husband.

* * *

"Oh boy," Albus sighed.

"That's all you have to say!?" the eldest snapped.

"Oh boy, oh boy," Albus repeated shaking his head.

"Okay so it's not exactly planned but we can get through it. We're the Dumbledores after all by golly," the middle child stated.

"And we'll stick together," her twin added.

"Tell me something…what will happen to this baby?" Albus asked tiredly.

The twins held their hands up and intertwined them as their eyes turned white.

"_Pain…pain comes from pink. Release comes the Dark Lord. Your child will be born unable to walk and will be kidnapped by the man that desires mother. You cannot keep this from happening for this path is the path the child must take to become the healer it will be born to be_," the children said in distorted voices before their eyes returned to normal and they looked at their father.

"That's enough to make someone not have kids," the eldest girl stated.

"No…no it's not," Albus shook his head as he stood and went to find his wife.

"He's not going to tell her," the eldest son sighed.

"I wouldn't either. She has no business knowing…and you miss will not tell her," the middle child snapped at her sister.

"You lot always blame me," she grumbled.

"And rightly so. Obliviate!" the fourth born shouted pointing his father's wand at the girl.

The girl's eyes went cross eyed and then she blinked rapidly looking around confused.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"Upstairs. Go on will be right up," her elder brother stated.

She nodded and unsurely headed upstairs.

"One of these days you two will get busted for shooting spells at everyone," the elder sighed.

"Doesn't matter if we do. We'll just keep doing it," the middle child stated turning off all the lights.

"You two are something," he laughed leading them upstairs to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Time to Come Clean**

"First impressions are most important. Everyone ready?" Albus asked.

"Yes daddy," the five chorused.

"Good. Now remember that you'll be stared at mostly by the children. Don't be rude even if they are and stick close to your respected godparent understand?" he stated.

"Yes sir," they all nodded.

"Wait!" the middle shouted raising her hand.

"Yes?" Albus asked.

"Uncle Severus and Sirius…they will sit with Ian and I right….even though they don't like each other?" the girl asked. "You'll have to ask," Albus stated, "Now it's time to come clean so don't get scared and hide."

"Yes sir," the youngest said softly.

"Here we go," Albus sighed holding out the port-key.

The children touched the baby bag and they all disappeared from the sitting room.

* * *

Harry and his friends were extremely confused. They had just entered the kitchen after the meeting and found five children all under the age of eleven tailing after five different members of the order.

The eldest was a boy of ten with strong features and a slightly cleft chin. He had a gold tan and was tall of medium size. He wore oval glasses on his nose and had blue eyes with short black hair he wore slicked back. He was wearing brown slacks and dress shoes with a white long sleeved button down shirt and red sweater vest. He was following after Alastor Moody.

The next was a girl of eight that was on the short side and a little chubby but definitely not Dudley's size. She had glossy bright red hair she wore in Shirley Temple style curls with a pink bow in her hair. Her features were plump and smooth; her eyes were grey. Her dress was very prissy and girly. It was tickle me pink and went to her knees with puffy sleeves and a white sash with white buckle shoes and bobby socks. She was standing by Molly Weasley.

A little girl of four with bright blue eyes and frizzy auburn curls was trailing Remus Lupin. Her curls were pulled into high pigtails on her head. She was short and slim with pale skin and delicate features. She was wearing a white blouse with short sleeves and a brown dress over it. Her buckled shoes were also brown.

The two twins; as Harry was certain they were for how they looked was happily chatting with Sirius and Severus who were holding them on their hips.

The girl was on Severus' hip and was tall and slim with long legs. Her skin had the perfect sun kissed glow to it and was smooth. She had delicate impish features. Her hair was long and shiny. It was a glossy black color and her eyes were the darkest emerald green. Her hair was flowing freely in large loose curls and was kept out of her face by the black bandana in her head. She was wearing black boots that resembled Professor McGonagall's and was wearing a black skort with an emerald baby doll top.

The boy was very similar in the fact that his skin had the sun kissed glow and he was tall and slim. His features were simply a little more masculine than hers but still impish. His hair; though not as long, was shiny and black. It went to his shoulders and hung in curls much like Sirius' did. His eyes were also the same deep green. He was sitting happily on Sirius' lap and was wearing shiny black loafers and pants with a black vest and green button down shirt.

Both were six years old.

"Okay this is weird…you think these are the kids?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged.

She and Harry walked over to where Severus and Sirius were while the others spread out to get some information from the others.

"I didn't know you had children professor," Harry stated standing by Sirius.

"What?" Severus asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not his child," the girl shook her head; "He's my godfather."

"And Sirius is mine," the boy stated.

"Mine is better by the way," she added looking at her brother.

"You are only saying that because you are a potions freak," the boy pouted. "You know an ex-con is way cooler than an ex-death eater any day."

"You wish! At least my godfather did what people accuse him of," she explained.

"Yeah well…at least mine ….mine….mine's pureblooded!!" the boy said triumphantly.

"Mummy likes my godfather better," the girl said sticking her tongue out.

"All right you two stop fighting. Honestly Snape, Black don't you have a handle on yours?" Moody snapped.

"They like it when they do that. They feel important," the elder boy smirked.

The twins looked at each other and then stuck their tongues out at their brother.

"Okay then," Harry said a little confused.

"Harry this is Campbell, Catorina, and Ian. The other two are Ailish and Sheena. They are the Phoenixes," Moody stated.

"So…you all have different godparents?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ian nodded, "Mum and dad gave us godparents that have similar talents to the talents we have."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I am constantly vigilant and on the lookout; always ready to fight," Campbell stated, "Ailish loves to cook and watch out for everyone; although she's a tad to bossy. Sheena is quiet and calm and avoids conflict when possible; but fights when needed."

"Ian and I our 'trigger happy' as the saying goes and love a good squabble. We're the ones more like to attack you for no good reason and even for the best reasons. Plus we have an attraction to the dark side," Catorina explained.

"Dinner!" Molly called.

Everyone sat around the table and dipped their plates as light conversation filtered in and out. Most of it was between the children and their respected godparents.

Harry sat across from Sirius and was shocked that the twins sat in between him and Severus. The truth was it was weird to see Severus so at ease and attentive with the girl. He even went so far as to cut her roast for her.

"Thank you Uncle Severus," she smiled sweetly up at him.

"The pleasure is mine," Severus nodded with a ghost of a smile.

"Oh I finished the book you gave me Uncle Severus. I am very interested to see how Neville does on some of the potions you will write when school starts back won't you?" the child asked.

Silence ensued and Severus looked to Minerva and Albus.

"So you finally kept a secret from them then?" Severus sneered.

"What secret!?" the five asked at once staring at the headmaster and his deputy. The two professors sighed and looked at the little ones.

"It has been decided that you are no longer safe with Augusta and should be moved to Hogwarts. Campbell will turn eleven tomorrow and of course start his first year but the rest of you will be assigned professor and will be visiting nieces and nephews of Professor Flitwick but will stay in the sights of your 'Protector Professor'. Of course you can choose the professor.

"Dibs Snape!" Ian and Catorina shouted and then glared at each other.

"Don't you feel loved," Sirius teased jabbing the man in the arm.

"I prefer Serena if I can't stay with Aunt Molly or Aunt Augusta," Ailish replied.

"I supposed I will go with Uncle Filius then," Sheena said quietly.

"That's settled then," Albus clapped his hands.

"Except for the small question about who these kids belong to," George stated.

"Don't be silly they are who you think they are," Moody growled.

A collective sigh came from five of the six teenagers.

"Who?" Ron frowned.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron they're McGonagall and Dumbledore's!" Fred snapped.

Ron paled and shook his head.

"Eeew, eeewww. I do not want to think about my professors that way," he stated.

"You know if you really thought about it they do look more like Professor McGonagall than Dumbledore," Ginny replied thoughtfully.

The five children jumped out of their seats and began dancing in a circle cheering.

"What's that about?" Harry asked.

"They're happy they don't look too much like Albus on account of the nose," Remus explained with a grin.

"I'll have you demons know that it was your mother that made my nose like this. It wasn't born that way," Albus stated pouting slightly.

"You do realize we are the reason she did it to you in the first place," Campbell stated as he and his siblings stopped dancing.

"Well we didn't!" the twins stated.

"Oh yes mother's perfect little kittens never do anything to harm their mother," Ailish taunted.

"Well they don't. When can you name they have?" Remus asked.

"And pulling pranks doesn't count," Sirius stated as the eldest were about to spout off.

This comment halted them in their tracks and they huddled together whispering as the twins pranced around the room like little pixies.

"All right you win," Campbell sighed.

"Yay!" the twins cheered and ran to Minerva cuddling into her.

"Why is their last name Phoniex?" Hermione asked once the children had settled down some.

Ian and Catorina were still cuddling their parents. Ian was now sitting on Albus' knee and Catorina was curled up almost catlike in Minerva's lap. The professor would kiss her head every few minutes and stroked her black hair.

"Well we can't very well be called McGonagall or Dumbledore. Too many questions would arise. Plus to alter and combine the names would be too simple to figure out," Campbell replied.

"Then of course we are born of the leaders of the Order of the Phoenix and were raised by the members. We've spent our lives bouncing from one Order home to another so it seemed logical that are last names should be such," Ailish added.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing traveling and arrangements for everyone. When it was all said and done Minerva made sure her children were properly dressed for the chilled night and they stepped out of the house. The twins and the baby were following her, the eldest following Albus. Both adults went different roots and took port-keys back to their home on the moor never aware that a rat missing a toe had seen them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sorting and Potions  
**

Summer passed and school began again. Harry and his friends had paid attention the sorting more than usually as they waited for Campbell to don the old hat.

"He has to be a Gryffindor right?" Ron stated. After his initial shocked he had accepted the fact his heads of school were married with children.

"I don't know they've been raised by a number of people from all houses," Hermione stated, "I mean your upbringing does have a part in it somewhat."

"I don't know about Camp but I met you anything in five years Ian and Cat will be Slytherins even if they do spend a lot of time with Padfoot," Fred stated.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked.

"I can't put my finger on it but something about them is so…so…well to be blunt something about them reads devious and dangerous," Fred stated, "They have this really creepy demented look in their eyes."

George nodded having seen the glint as well.

"Phoenix, Campbell!" Minerva shouted. A surge of pride ran through the deputy as her son put on the hat.

"_Interesting, very interesting. Prominent qualities of both houses and a deep thirst for knowledge. Ravenclaw would be excellent for you."_

_"Whatever is cool with me. My sisters, brother, and I know we won't all be in Gryffindor," the boy answered in his head._

_"Why is that?" the hat asked with curiosity._

_"Because the twins are closet evil. Aili is pampered and loves to be spoiled. I love quiet and a good book. Sheena is to simple and shy," the boy replied._

_"Well then that settles it for me….__**RAVENCLAW!!**__"_ The hat proclaimed as the boy went to join his table.

"I guess that makes sense," Hermione shrugged.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Umbridge had gained title of Hogwarts High Inquisitor which meant she would watch the professors and evaluate them.

The trio and Weasleys had yet to see the children apart from Campbell but they had a feeling they were lurking around.

In fact on Friday the twins made a grand appearance. It was the fifth year Potions class and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had just entered to find Umbridge sitting in back with her obnoxiously pink clipboard.

"Oh perfect," Harry groaned as he and Neville took seats behind Ron and Hermione.

Minutes later Severus entered and slammed the door behind him as two small children held his hands and walked with him up to the desk. He turned and gave a look of pure loathing but Harry had the impression he was glad to have the children with him.

"This is Ian and Catorina Phoenix. They are my late sister's children and I am watching them for a few weeks. Start the potion on the board," Severus stated.

The students got to work and Dolores started her inquisition. Most of the questions were about why the children were really here. Severus answered with as short and vague as answers as he could give as he went around correcting students.

As usual Harry and Neville were having a great difficulty with their potions when they each felt something tugging their robes.

"Hi Neville. May I sit on your lap?" Catorina asked cutely.

Neville smiled and nodded. He never could resist her; she was too adorable. Plus she was very smart for a six year old and he hoped she'd help him. He lifted the girl that weighed no more than three feathers up onto his lap and continued chopping his roots.

"It won't work that way. It's better to just squeeze the beans out of the root," she stated.

"Well all right. Like this?" he asked.

"Yes and then you plop them in one at a time. You go 'plop, plop, plop," she explained making the sound. Neville laughed lightly and nodded as he did what she said.

"I can help you if you let me sit on the table by you," Ian stated grinning.

"Wouldn't hurt I guess," Harry shrugged as he lifted the light boy and set him by the cauldron.

"Oh dear this is not good…but we can fix it. Add those two and stir counter clockwise and it should go back to the red color," the boy stated looking at the light pink mess. Harry tried it and was amazed it turned into the deep red the instructions said it would be.

"Times up! Bottle the samples and put them on my desk," Severus stated.

"Gee thanks guys," Harry stated. "Catorina you saved my life again," Neville grinned kissing the girl's head in a brotherly way.

"Thank you can I come play with you later?" the girl asked.

"Most definitely. Before supper okay," Neville smiled.

"Okay," Catorina nodded.

The boys labeled and placed their potions on the desk and walked out to their next class.

"So they stayed with your grandmother a lot I heard," Harry said as he and Neville headed to history class.

"Yeah. They're all pretty cool kids but I like the twins best. You know they're little geniuses. They could be already graduated if they wanted to but they told their parents they refuse to be home schooled like that. They want to go to Hogwarts," Neville explained.

* * *

"You know I can't give them full credit since you helped them," Severus stated as the twins sat in his lap as he graded the potions.

"Just don't take a lot. Neville tries really hard Uncle Severus he does," Catorina replied.

"Why do you like him so much?" Severus asked.

"Her taste in men is odd," Ian answered.

"Oi we agreed no mature talk for five more years," Catorina snapped.

"Shessh someone is crabby today," Ian said waving his hand.

"Uncle Severus can I go roam? I want to explore…plus I'm hungry," Catorina replied.

"All right. But if you run into Umbridge remember yourselves," Severus warned.

"Yes sir," they nodded and held hands as they ran off to do what they do best; get into mischief.


End file.
